Cloud-based computer service providers often store “secret” information (e.g., credentials, proprietary information, personal information, and the like) on behalf of their customers so that the customers can easily access the secret information when using the offerings of the cloud service (e.g., various product services offered by the provider). However, saving the secret information on the cloud service can be a concern to the customers who want to ensure that their information is not readable by other customers, malicious actors, or even by the cloud service provider.